total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Transcript of Episode 3 Bahamas Mamas
12:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! That's the spirit Bridgette 12:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! LOL 12:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! FREDDIE 12:32 SkyFanTDLMAO 12:32 SkyFanTD OMG 12:32 DestructiveMilkshake What can you expect Zoey? Those two are probably just going to make out. 12:32 King Flurry51 Yes, I didn't sleep for the second night in a row...rats everywhere...stinky seats...crappy everything. 12:32 Berryleaf BECAUSE WE'RE THE FEROCIOUS FALCONS *cheers* 12:32 Cabbage pult 74 *conf.* I'm afraid that Duncan has an alliance with Sky. 12:32 Berryleaflol same thing 12:32 LlewellynIsAwesome! : WOO HOO 12:32 TylerWebkinzFan GO TEAM 12:32 Heozaki Hey, guys! 12:32 DestructiveMilkshake Or discuss which one of us should go next. 12:33 SkyFanTD Tyler we are psychically linked *laughs 12:33 The not so happy user oh, I'm tired of the rats here, but Dawn seems to befriend them. 12:33 DerpyandDawn : *Freezes* Ahem... Duncan is helping me... With my suitcase. 12:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* I am so glad my team is pumped up for today, today we are gonna win, no matter what 12:33 VeryUnknownFan : Whoever puts the last effort in the team deserves to go home 12:33 DerpyandDawn : *Snuggles with the rats* 12:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Yea lol Sky 12:33 Cabbage pult 74 Well, Scarlett, tell us who has been more lazy on the team? 12:33 Heozaki Conf: I had a dream last night....and it had Jasmine in it, telling me everyone wasn't a zombie......So Justin, he lied to me. 12:33 King Flurry51 How do you do that, Dawn? 12:33 TylerWebkinzFangtg, someone else record, host, and sub lindsay 12:33 LlewellynIsAwesome!k 12:33 DerpyandDawnI can record 12:34 King Flurry51Bye, Webkins 12:34 DestructiveMilkshake(I can host, what is the challenge* 12:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!Ive got Lindsay 12:34 TylerWebkinzFanthanks guys 12:34 Teamdarkfan4 So how do you guys think we can win this one? 12:34 The not so happy userbye Tyler 12:34 DerpyandDawn : So.. who are our allies? 12:34 Berryleafbye webby 12:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : ooo! I wonder where we are going Tyson! 12:34 TheEpicDestroyerBye Tyler 12:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : The name is Tyler, Lindsay 12:34 DerpyandDawn : Most definately Samey! 12:34 MirnishI AM HERE? 12:34 Mirnish WHAT HAPPENED. 12:34 Berryleaf *looks out window* Wow, what an amazing view! 12:34 King Flurry51 We need to work on the weak points of the Hawk, they're the best team so far. 12:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Really? 12:35 The not so happy user With teamwork, Samey. We lost last one baecasue Lightning was jerking around. Now we can win! 12:35 SkyFanTDmirnish don't worry 12:35 SkyFanTD we haven't started 12:35 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* *whines* 12:35 SkyFanTDjust interactions 12:35 RiMiEg007 : I say Tyler, Sky, Scarlett, and Anne Maria are definitely allies 12:35 Cabbage pult 74 Wow, Bahamas. This is great. A place to rest. 12:35 SkyFanTDwell technically we started but nothing important 12:35 King Flurry51 I suggest to spread some spat around them, the problem is how. 12:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *sits next to Sky* Lindsay still doesn't know my name 12:35 The not so happy user Good idea, Noah. What did you observed? 12:35 TheEpicDestroyer Woah. Check it out guys. *looks out window* My uncle always tells me 'bout this place. Wow I love Bahnanas ShawnFan14 has joined the chat. 12:36 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *laughs* is Lindsay really that dumb? 12:36 SkyFanTD wow really? 12:36 ShawnFan14im back 12:36 VeryUnknownFanHello 12:36 ShawnFan14i can be justin now 12:36 TheEpicDestroyerhello 12:36 DestructiveMilkshakeHi Brady 12:36 Berryleafhi brady 12:36 DestructiveMilkshakek 12:36 King Flurry51 The obvious conflict between Justin and Duncan, for example. 12:36 Berryleafu were eliminated tho 12:36 The not so happy user Wait... Dawn can read their auras, Noah! 12:36 DerpyandDawn : Ugh, Why did you ally with Tyler and Sky? They are on the other team and use it against you! 12:36 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Yea, and don't say that about Lindsay, Dave! 12:36 Cabbage pult 74 *conf.* Bahamas is awesome, except for the sharks, and the lack of places that sell hairspray. Thats the worse one. 12:36 TheEpicDestroyerBerry, no he wasn't 12:36 ShawnFan14justin was..ok nvm 12:36 Berryleafi was kidding haha 12:36 LlewellynIsAwesome! : ok ok, sorry 12:36 TheEpicDestroyer...k? 12:36 Teamdarkfan4 Alright the Bahamas 12:36 DerpyandDawnBe Justin 12:37 DerpyandDawn you can 12:37 Berryleaf Bahamas! 12:37 King Flurry51 did he tell you also about thewhite sharks, Scott? *smirks* 12:37 Berryleafderpy is yoda 12:37 Heozaki ... 12:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* That was really mean of Dave 12:37 ShawnFan14 The bahamas? I can get my tan...*winks at Anne Maria* 12:37 RiMiEg007 : More friends is better than more enemies! We need all the help we can get. I mean, we are the strongest people here! 12:37 Cabbage pult 74 So, Zoey, what you think of the place? 12:37 TheEpicDestroyer *kicks Noah in the num-yos* 12:37 RiMiEg007 : *Conf* So I was buttering Courtney up! How else was I gonna convince her? 12:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* Well, Lindsay is really dumb, she forgot Tyler's name *laughs* 12:37 The not so happy user Hey, no arguing or no fights! We need to win being a team! Forgive yourselves! 12:38 Mirnish : What are you doing Scott!? With that idiotic attitude we aren't going to win this challenge! 12:38 King Flurry51 auuuuch!! Hey, it was a legit question... 12:38 VeryUnknownFan : It is nice. I can use a tan. I am extremely pale 12:38 LlewellynIsAwesome! : anyways, so Skt. I see you and Duncan are starting to bond? 12:38 LlewellynIsAwesome! *Sky 12:38 Mirnish : *conf* Well... that was mean from my part... She is a nice girl and stuff but... 12:38 DerpyandDawn : *Blushes* Well.. Atleast your logical. Sorry that I am so perfect, It is something that I can't stop from doing 12:38 TheEpicDestroyer Auuuuuch!! ? That's the sound a... s-shark makes 12:38 Berryleaf Welcome to...THE BAHAMAS! 12:39 Cabbage pult 74 *conf.* Hey, Justin can be a good allie, but, the conflicto with Duncan makes him...well, not useless, but, he is...well, how do you say dumb in Bahamian? 12:39 RiMiEg007 : Oh yeah! You're perfect all right! 12:39 TheEpicDestroyer You mean Bananas 12:39 The not so happy user *conf*maybe I can be annoying with this, but I believe that a good teamwork, can beat all the losers. 12:39 LlewellynIsAwesome! : OOH YAY. wait what is the Bahamas? 12:39 SkyFanTD yeah you know as friends 12:39 DestructiveMilkshakebrb, gotta find my mouse 12:39 Mirnish : *Walks towards Dave* So you are up with our plans right? *both whispers* : That is a great idea... *smies* 12:39 King Flurry51 *with ice between the legs* no, a shark does this sound..Amy, can you roar, please? 12:39 Mirnish*smiles 12:39 Heozaki It's this place, Lindsay 12:39 ShawnFan14Justin: *Confessional* What? I winked at Anne Maria....okay so I like her. I gotta make her my girlfriend. 12:39 Berryleafooc: guys i dont know the challenge 12:39 SkyFanTD *conf* does Duncan like me? 12:39 The not so happy user The Bahamas? Important information about it, noah? 12:39 King Flurry51 Sharkphobia will pawn us, sure 12:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! : So Sadie, are you still targetting Bridgette? 12:40 Teamdarkfan4 *Conf* I heard about this place before , it seems fantastic 12:40 Mirnish : I would scold his dirt farm boy butt! But I am not going to waste my time, or maybe our time! 12:40 LlewellynIsAwesome!*tergeting 12:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! *targeting 12:40 VeryUnknownFan : What is the challenge Chris? I hope it involves indie Bahamian music 12:40 Berryleaf What? 12:40 Berryleaf What? 12:40 DestructiveMilkshakeback 12:40 King Flurry51 Unless Scott paints himself all in White.. 12:40 Berryleafoops 12:40 DerpyandDawn : *Smiles* Well first lets go. 12:40 Mirnish : *Shocked* Obviously I am not doing that! 12:40 The not so happy user Chris, don't open the trap this time! 12:40 Berryleaf *stares at sadie* 12:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Oh, sorry. Must have been a dream 12:40 DestructiveMilkshake PASSENGERS! 12:40 Cabbage pult 74 Can we rest on the beach? 12:40 ShawnFan14 I bet it involves the beautifulness of the Bahamas. That includes me. And *looks at Anne Maria* you. 12:41 TheEpicDestroyer White? That's the color of... s-sharks. *screams* *runs* *trips* *accidentaly crashes into Noah and accidentaly injures his num-yos again* 12:41 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* Sadie is either lying, or I'm sick 12:41 RiMiEg007 : *Conf* I should butter Courtney up more often. She's less annoying in a good mood! 12:41 Mirnish : Oh the Bahamas! A niceful place with many nice people that makes you feel nice! 12:41 DestructiveMilkshake Run a lap around the island! GO! 12:41 King Flurry51 Idiot! Sharks are terrifiyed by White! 12:41 Teamdarkfan4 *runs* 12:41 The not so happy user No! You know I'm going to put a Copy Right on mt AAAAAHH X 9 if you still open the trap? 12:41 RiMiEg007 : *starts running* 12:41 ShawnFan14 *starts running* 12:41 Mirnish : *conf* I am obviously lying, he doesn't needs to know about my plans! 12:41 TheEpicDestroyer#GodplayingJustSaying 12:41 Berryleaf *runs* Wow, lots of running so far 12:41 Mirnish : *runs* 12:41 TheEpicDestroyer *runs* 12:41 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Running? *runs* 12:41 Cabbage pult 74 *conf.* Well, Justin is...he needs to change. 12:41 Cabbage pult 74 *runa* 12:41 TheEpicDestroyer Gotta win for once 12:41 Mirnish : *Runs* 12:41 Heozaki *running* 12:41 The not so happy user *runs* Let's go team! Keep the rythm! 12:41 DerpyandDawn : *Runs* 12:41 King Flurry51 *starts running, limping sometimes for the double injure in the zone of the crotch* 12:41 SkyFanTD *runs* 12:42 DerpyandDawn : *Runs* 12:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *runs* Tyler, can you carry me again! 12:42 Mirnish : *Runs* MOVE! MOVE! MOOOOOOOVE! 12:42 TheEpicDestroyer *pulls off shoelace* I'll save this bad boy for later 12:42 SkyFanTD wow this is a nice beach 12:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : sure Lindsay *puts Lindsay on his back* 12:42 RiMiEg007 : Man! That water looks nice! 12:42 Cabbage pult 74 Running? This is lame? We aren't kids running to a mechanical game in Disney World. 12:42 Mirnish : *Runs and screams* Sky, watch out with that brench on your feet... *runs and grabs her, avoiding that she falls into the ground* 12:42 The not so happy user Wow, that doesn't look Chrissy at all. No traps, no mutant animals and no explosions? 12:42 VeryUnknownFan : *starts running* COME ON team. We can do it. WOOOO HOOOOO 12:42 Berryleaf Is it a surfing challenge? 12:42 King Flurry51 confessional: WHY IT HAS ALWAYS TO BE A RUN? 12:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *continues running* 12:42 Teamdarkfan4 Alright we can do this if we watch ourselves while running 12:42 TheEpicDestroyer *tosses shoelace on the ground* *trips Zoey* 12:42 Mirnish : *Runs* T-This is... beautiful... *cries* 12:43 ShawnFan14 *runs some more, while getting a bit tired* 12:43 Berryleaf *runs up to noah* Hey Noah, how are you doing? 12:43 Mirnish : *Keeps running, meanwhile he releases what he did* 12:43 LlewellynIsAwesome! : This is really nice 12:43 The not so happy user Noah, don't worry, we can win pushing the other teams giys! 12:43 RiMiEg007 : *takes the lead* 12:43 Cabbage pult 74 Come on Justin! We need to win! 12:43 VeryUnknownFan : *trips, and gets back up* I WILL GET YOU SCOTT 12:43 King Flurry51 *trips into a scallop* judge by this. 12:43 Mirnish : *Heavy breathing* This... is... so... tiring... *keeps running* 12:43 The not so happy user *throws a coconut to Duncan* 12:43 DerpyandDawn : *Mimmicks Sky* "WOW THIS IS A NICE BEACH" Oh please! I have seen better. (CONF: I don't know what about Sky just annoys me... But she does!) 12:43 RiMiEg007 : *ducks* 12:43 ShawnFan14 I'm trying here. *runs along with Anne Maria* 12:43 Mirnish : Get away loser! *Pushes Duncan, them both fall into the ground* 12:44 LlewellynIsAwesome! : You can do it Sadie, think that there is cake on the other side of the Island! 12:44 TheEpicDestroyer *runs* *screams like a girl* I just dropped it! I didn't know who was gonna trip. Not Zoey. You're terrifying Mamma, help me! *runs* 12:44 SkyFanTD uh okay Courtney 12:44 Mirnish*THEN 12:44 VeryUnknownFan : *catches up, and continues to run.* I am so close to him *runs behind Scott, and kicks him* 12:44 Teamdarkfan4 I hope he is ok SteelWolf has joined the chat. 12:44 King Flurry51 *throws the scallop like a frisbee and hits the crotch of Justin* oops. 12:44 Cabbage pult 74 Well, hurry up, and Zoey, tackle Scott! 12:44 RiMiEg007 : *Conf* Who threw a coconut at me? 12:44 The not so happy user *gets Amy up, and they run* 12:44 SkyFanTD *conf* I wonder what her problem is with me? 12:44 DestructiveMilkshakewb rj 12:44 Berryleaf That wasn't very nice Courtney 12:44 VeryUnknownFan : *confessional* That was not nice, but...... he deserved it 12:44 Mirnish : *Runs* Thanks Trent! This is teamwork! 12:44 The not so happy user It was Justin, Duncan! 12:44 RiMiEg007 : *crosses finish line*\ 12:44 SteelWolfWhats challenge 12:44 SkyFanTDwait for it 12:44 Teamdarkfan4Shrek :: He's just a DOnkay 12:44 TheEpicDestroyer *kicked in the air* AHHHHHH *bird sh**s on him while he's in the air* 12:44 SteelWolf *crosses* 12:44 Teamdarkfan4jk 12:44 Heozaki *crosses* 12:44 VeryUnknownFan(OOC): That was too quick 12:44 Berryleaf *crosses the finish line* 12:44 SkyFanTDdon't worry 12:44 Mirnish : *runs and trips next to Sky* Help... me... 12:44 SkyFanTDvuf 12:44 The not so happy user *crosses* 12:44 SteelWolf I was UTR this ep 12:44 Cabbage pult 74 *crosses* LucinaFTW has joined the chat. 12:45 TheEpicDestroyer *crosses from the air pushing him far* 12:45 King Flurry51 *keeps running panting* 12:45 ShawnFan14 *stops* I never had a coconut, Mr. Nine obession. That was you. *crosses finish line* 12:45 VeryUnknownFan : *crosses finish line* That was a struggle. 12:45 Teamdarkfan4 *crosses* 12:45 Mirnish : *Crosses behind Trent and Samey* 12:45 SkyFanTD *helps up Dave* "are you okay? 12:45 The not so happy user *crosses* 12:45 DestructiveMilkshake Hurry up! 12:45 Mirnish : Oh... oh... *faints and starts to get up again* 12:45 LlewellynIsAwesome! *heavy breathing* walks next too Dave and Sky. Im so tired 12:45 RiMiEg007 : Justin! *tackles Justin and knocks a tooth out* That's for the coconut! 12:45 SkyFanTD *runs with Dave* *crosses finish line 12:45 Cabbage pult 74 Come on, Hawks! 12:45 The not so happy user Noah, Scott! Hurry up! 12:45 Mirnish : Yes I am fine! Thanks... S-S-Sky! *Crosses with Sky* 12:45 LucinaFTWi hope a man gets voted off 12:45 Heozaki Dude! That was totally not needed. 12:45 TheEpicDestroyerAlready crossed 12:45 TheEpicDestroyer Scott already crossed 12:45 ShawnFan14 *falls to ground* Dude! That was Trent. Not me. *rolls eyes* 12:45 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *crosses with Lindsay and falls over* Im so tired 12:45 TheEpicDestroyerIt says above 12:45 Mirnish : *Keeps struggling* Oh my god... I am so tired.. 12:45 King Flurry51 *runs the fast he can and finally arrives, almost fainting* 12:45 Cabbage pult 74 Duncan! Justin is from our team! 12:46 Berryleaf Noah, are you okay? 12:46 RiMiEg007 : He threw a coconut at me! 12:46 DerpyandDawn : *to Bridgette* Hey, Bridgette. We haven't talked for a long time, What's up. 12:46 SkyFanTD *smiles "great job Dave! 12:46 ShawnFan14 *gets up* Well, good work Zoey! And, you too, Anne Maria. 12:46 TheEpicDestroyer You're late, egghead. *to Noah* 12:46 DestructiveMilkshake It seems everyone has crossed! Time for your reward... 12:46 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Thanks Tyson 12:46 LucinaFTWjustin to go next 12:46 Mirnish : *Keeps running and she crosses, then she faints* I damn you heat! AND DAMN YOU OTHER TEAMS! 12:46 Berryleaf Hey Courtney! Too bad what Duncan did to you 12:46 Cabbage pult 74 Oh, thanks. *conf.* Maybe Justin can join us, maybe... 12:46 ShawnFan14 For the last time, it was Trent. Not me. Learn the truth. *glares* 12:46 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Its Tyler! *Falls over* im too tired 12:46 The not so happy user Wait...It was a pre-challenge? 12:46 DestructiveMilkshake Everyone gets a gourmet meal! 12:46 Mirnish : *blushes* T-Thanks Sky, y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-d-diiii... you did great too... *smiles to her* 12:46 RiMiEg007 : SWEET! 12:46 Teamdarkfan4 YAY! 12:46 DestructiveMilkshake Courtesy of not Chef! 12:47 RiMiEg007 : EVEN BETTER! 12:47 Mirnish : FINALLY SOME REAL WOOD! AND NOT FROM CHEF! 12:47 Berryleaf Wow, real food! 12:47 The not so happy user Yeah, that's good! 12:47 Mirnish(*FOOD 12:47 TheEpicDestroyer Aww. Not a Chef meal? 12:47 Teamdarkfan4OOC : #ScubaBearFood 12:47 DestructiveMilkshake *the meal rolls in on table* ENJOY! 12:47 LucinaFTWyay for bad jokes 12:47 King Flurry51 I dare you to run after your crotch got damaged twice in a row. *launches a spiky scallop against the low zone of Scott* 12:47 TheEpicDestroyer *shrugs* 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 Yeah! Lets go! 12:47 ShawnFan14 I can tell it may be bad, but it sounds so good! 12:47 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Wait, FOOD? 12:47 DestructiveMilkshake For now... 12:47 Mirnish : Yes! FINALLY FOOD! 12:47 SkyFanTD *conf* I think Dave has finally forgiven me 12:47 TheEpicDestroyer YOWCH 12:47 Berryleaf *sits down* 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 Umm, and why is that? 12:47 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *starts to eat* I missed you Pizza 12:47 Teamdarkfan4 *starts eating* 12:47 VeryUnknownFan : YAY *pushes others to stuff food in her mouth* How heavenly 12:47 SkyFanTD oooh I could eat, 12:47 DestructiveMilkshake Oh, no reason... 12:47 DerpyandDawn : Eh, Duncan is... okay. But I am no longer interested in him... At all. *Puts head up high and starts eating* 12:47 RiMiEg007 : *takes a fat juicy Ribeye Steak and puts it on a plate* Oh boy! 12:47 TheEpicDestroyer *tackles Noah* *too weak to fight* 12:47 Berryleaf *eats a salad* 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 I better not eat, I will go to the beach. 12:47 Mirnish : *Grins at the food* THIS IS MINE! *Runs and gets many food as she can, pushing Amy, and she starts to eat* 12:47 SkyFanTD wait is this poisoned? or fake? 12:47 RiMiEg007 : *eats the steak* 12:48 RiMiEg007 : It's real! 12:48 VeryUnknownFan : *starts to choke on food* 12:48 King Flurry51 *goes to the bouffet* Uhm...don't trust much this pri>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>. 1:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Wouldn't have thought Dave would be so strong in this challenge 1:09 DestructiveMilkshakeshe just did derpy, that's what the random picker chose 1:09 King Flurry51 Continue, Amy, I can't wait to see Scott peeing himself. 1:09 RiMiEg007 : *orders 12 more cups of espresso* 1:09 The not so happy user We lost Dawn. Stay all awake guys... 1:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *yawns* Come on Tyler *slaps himself* STAY AWAKE 1:09 TylerWebkinzFan *while sleeping* Go....Falcons...zzzz.. 1:09 DestructiveMilkshake(Zoey, Scott, Duncan, and Bridgette have fallen asleep) 1:09 SkyFanTD *cuddles next to Dave unknowingly* 1:09 Berryleafepic this is clogging the rp 1:09 RiMiEg007DUNCAN is awake! 1:09 DestructiveMilkshakeThe random picker chose him to fall asleep 1:09 Mirnish : Then, at that moment... the old fisher was sleeping and the boat started to go on open sea, where there was no one! NO SIGNAL OF ANYTHING! 1:10 RiMiEg007Don't be an asshole Milk 1:10 King Flurry51Milkshake 1:10 DestructiveMilkshake and are awake 1:10 SteelWolf *sleeping* 1:10 DestructiveMilkshakeuh richard 1:10 Heozaki So interesting! 1:10 SkyFanTDguys milkshake didn't do it on purpose 1:10 King Flurry51if the random chose 4 of us, pm the players of them 1:10 DestructiveMilkshakeThe random wheel literally picked you 1:10 Mirnish(Amy is sleeping?) 1:10 Teamdarkfan4 We should continue 1:10 DestructiveMilkshakeI'll do that from now on flurry 1:10 King Flurry51so we can fall asleep by ourselves 1:10 SkyFanTDguys milkshake is fair stop accusing him 1:10 Teamdarkfan4 staying awake 1:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *stretches and drinks some water* 1:10 TheEpicDestroyer@Berry Clogging? Pigs clog? Pigs are ugly. Are you saying I too am ugly? Waaaa 1:10 SteelWolf *wakes up* Come on Shawn you're our last hope 1:10 SkyFanTDwhy would he even be bias 1:10 RiMiEg007What random wheel! 1:10 VeryUnknownFanStop Epic and Berry 1:10 VeryUnknownFan Shit 1:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Wait, Noah is sea water good to drink? 1:10 SteelWolf *sleeps again* 1:10 Heozaki I've got this....I think. 1:10 The not so happy user Amy, you can stop if you want. Scott already fell asleep... 1:11 Mirnish : *Sees Scott sleeping* Oh well... this isn't working for him... *Gets up and goes search for some water* 1:11 SkyFanTDguys if you argue any more times during the rp you will be kicked 1:11 TheEpicDestroyer *asleep* 1:11 King Flurry51 Amy, keep talking..please..yaaawn 1:11 Cabbage pult 74 *in her dream, she sees herself in Jersey Shore, Justin is in one side of the dock, and the members of her alliance and a million collar case is in the other side* 1:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *throws up* Sea water is not good at all 1:11 Mirnish : *Goes and gets the bucket, then she goes back to her team, spilling water over everyone* STAY AWAKE FOOLS! 1:11 SkyFanTDooc milkshake do 3 people this time 1:11 SkyFanTD then 2 the final time 1:11 King Flurry51 Woah! Brrr.. 1:11 TylerWebkinzFan *wakes up* Huh? Oh Im out darn 1:11 The not so happy user Who stills in, team? 1:11 DestructiveMilkshakeOkay I finished the wheel 1:11 TheEpicDestroyer *snores heavily* 1:12 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Conf* staying awake so long, makes you lose your mind, ok. I was going insane! But i need to win! Seriously! 1:12 Teamdarkfan4 Ok amy 1:12 TylerWebkinzFan I see 3 eagles, 2 falcons, and 1 hawk left 1:12 Heozaki *runs into Amy* AH! Please don't kill me 1:12 DestructiveMilkshakek freddie 1:12 ShawnFan14 *Confessional* I really like Anne Maria. I don't know what else to do. I've done all I could to ask her out. She appears to not want me I guess...*sighs* *slaps self* No Justin. Don't give up. You WILL be in a relationship with Anne Maria. 1:12 Mirnish : *Hugging Sky* You are a sweet girl and I... I... apologize a lot for misthreating you before... 1:12 DestructiveMilkshakenext three out will get pms 1:12 King Flurry51 *draws a shark on Scott's face* uhuhuh, Revenge. 1:12 DerpyandDawn : *Dreaming* YOU STUPID LITTLE B*** I AM ON MY F***ING BREAK, NO I WILL NOT GET YOU RASSBARRY SWIRL! 1:12 The not so happy user oh, please, don't lose this time *crossing fingers* 1:12 Mirnish : *Pushes Shawn* YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE NOT FROM MY TEAM! 1:12 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *cradles in fear* Im so tired, I need to win. 1:12 TheEpicDestroyerlol Flurry 1:12 SkyFanTD *sleeps* 1:13 King Flurry51ikr XD 1:13 RiMiEg007 : *jittering* So much coffee! 1:13 SteelWolf *dreaming* HAHA I TOOK OVER THIS PLANE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 1:13 King Flurry51I can be evil at times 1:13 LlewellynIsAwesome!wait isn't Duncan out already? 1:13 Mirnish : Whatever, Noah are you there? 1:13 SkyFanTD(ooc: GREAT JOB Mirnish, really liking dave) 1:13 King Flurry51 Yes 1:13 Heozaki I'm just looking for water! Didn't mean to hurt anyone, either. 1:13 King Flurry51lol, Scarlett 1:13 TheEpicDestroyerPrankster Noah is best Noah 1:13 King Flurry51really? 1:13 DerpyandDawn*Schemer 1:13 The not so happy user I can't...anymore...win for us...Noah...or Samey....whoever... 1:13 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *tries walking to the fire* Uh so tired *falls down to the ground and falls aleep* 1:13 SteelWolfGtg phone is 1% should be back soon 1:13 TylerWebkinzFan C'mon Tyler! 1:14 TheEpicDestroyerBye Steel 1:14 DerpyandDawnBai 1:14 SkyFanTDk bai 1:14 ShawnFan14 *in dream, Justin and Anne Maria are kissing, after he asks her out, and Zoey is in the background, thinking it's cute* *Confessional* Now this crush is affecting me....I gotta ask her out after this challenge... 1:14 LlewellynIsAwesome!bye Steel 1:14 Berryleafbye 1:14 DestructiveMilkshakek bye 1:14 The not so happy userbye 1:14 TylerWebkinzFan NOOOOOO LucinaFTW has left the chat. 1:14 Mirnish : *Sees a crab going over his feet and puts his hand on his mouth, bitting his finger, meanwhile on his mind* "Oh my god, I don't want to awake Sky... and I don't want to be such a girl next to her... 1:14 DestructiveMilkshaketell me ur vote first 1:14 ShawnFan14bye rj 1:14 DestructiveMilkshakeif you lose 1:14 King Flurry51 Trent, you fine? *waves an hand in front of his face* 1:14 DestructiveMilkshakejust in case 1:14 Cabbage pult 74Bye 1:14 DestructiveMilkshakeand if anyone else has to go 1:14 DestructiveMilkshake pm your vote in case you lose 1:14 The not so happy user *sleeping* ugh Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 1:14 TylerWebkinzFan 2 eagles 1 falcon 1 hawk OH MY 1:15 Mirnish : Well... we are having a long night here...! STAY! AWAKE TEAM! *Sees Trent sleeping* It seems like Noah and I are the only remaining... 1:15 ShawnFan14i can sub scarlett while rj is gone 1:15 TheEpicDestroyerWho's left? 1:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! : I'm so ashamed of myself. I fell asleep, and let my team down 1:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! *Conf* 1:15 SkyFanTD *wakes up "oh no I fell asleep guys im so sorry" 1:15 TylerWebkinzFan 1:15 Mirnish : *Hugs Sky* Please... let me... let me... win this for her... *yawns and his eyes start to shut, but then he licks dirt* 1:15 Mirnish (You mean AMY, WHO IS THE SUPERIOR TWIN). 1:15 TheEpicDestroyerGo Noah 1:15 TylerWebkinzFanoops Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 1:15 SkyFanTD Dave are you still in? 1:15 DestructiveMilkshakesomeone check your pms 1:15 LlewellynIsAwesome!Go Dave <3 1:16 TylerWebkinzFan 1:16 Teamdarkfan4 Alright guys 1:16 The not so happy userGO EAGLES! 1:16 Berryleaf *wakes up* Go Dave! 1:16 Mirnish : I am still in... thanks Sky... *smiles* 1:16 Teamdarkfan4 Alright Noah , we can win this 1:16 Cabbage pult 74 *wakes up* Oh, bu*mer, i'm out. Win this, Shawn! 1:16 King Flurry51 Wow, last time I was one of the first to fall in sleep. I'm improving. Hey, Amy, why don't tell me a story of you and Samey? I think it would be enough horrific to keep me awake. SteelWolf has left the chat. 1:16 TylerWebkinzFan You got this, Dave! 1:16 TheEpicDestroyerWe have a half chance of winning 1:16 SkyFanTD great job Dave *smiles back 1:16 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *snores* 1:16 Heozaki *drinking water* I feel....soooo....sleepy...*falls into the water* 1:16 Mirnish : *Sees Samey waking up* Emm... you already feel asleep... *Looks Noah* I can be openly honest with you...? 1:16 ShawnFan14 *wakes up with Anne Maria on him* Woah... 1:16 King Flurry51 Sure, go on, I'm not an eel that tells about secret. SteelWolf has joined the chat. 1:17 DestructiveMilkshake Noah, Dave, and Samey are competing for first class! 1:17 LlewellynIsAwesome!so Shawn is out 1:17 SteelWolfWhen I leave it means my phone died 1:17 ShawnFan14ok 1:17 DestructiveMilkshakerj pm ur vote 1:17 LlewellynIsAwesome!U mean Amy 1:17 TylerWebkinzFan The Hawks have to vote someone out! 1:17 Berryleafwhy not just keep it charged 1:17 LlewellynIsAwesome!@Milkie 1:17 RiMiEg007 : *wakes up with 2 dozen espresso cups all over him* Ugh! Must've crashed! 1:17 Mirnish : *Gets to his ear and whispers* I like Samey a lot... she is the nicest person alive b-b-but... I feel the necesity to shame her everytime to get attention, because her niceness is bigger than my popularity... and... and... *a tear falls from her cheek* Whatever... 1:17 TylerWebkinzFan Meaning we're safe!' 1:17 SkyFanTD yes we didn't leave, go DAVE *hugs him* "you can do it!" 1:17 SteelWolfVotes 1:17 DerpyandDawn : *Wakes up* Ew! We all smell like Scott! Except Scott who smells even WORSE then usual. 1:18 TylerWebkinzFanThanks steel 1:18 Heozaki *in the water* 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakeNo, Samey... 1:18 SkyFanTD*lose 1:18 ShawnFan14 Aw man. Well, good try Justin. Sucks we lost. 1:18 Mirnish : Please guys... *yawns* CHEAR! Please... *yawns again and then he smiles* I can... do... it! 1:18 Cabbage pult 74 Well, that was so...Scarlett, give me the "shocky" device. *Anne Maria shockes herself repeatedltpy* 1:18 ShawnFan14Shawn* 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakeamy was first out lol 1:18 Berryleaf Good job team! 1:18 DerpyandDawnOh right 1:18 LlewellynIsAwesome!oh lol 1:18 MirnishYou didn't message me bitch! 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakerj 1:18 DestructiveMilkshake ur 1:18 DerpyandDawnAmy was first out 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakevote 1:18 TheEpicDestroyer *snores* 1:18 Teamdarkfan4 Alright , almost there 1:18 SteelWolf First loss! 1:18 The not so happy user So...who won? 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakepm me 1:18 TylerWebkinzFanrj PMed me 1:18 LlewellynIsAwesome!DID DAVE WIN <3 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakeI'm host and got it now 1:18 Mirnish : I can do it! I can do it! *yawns and gets on his feet* 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakethx 1:18 SteelWolfOh oops 1:18 King Flurry51 Oh, wow.. *twitches* ...this is moving, but you should stop to hide your sentiments in this harsh way. You look as the opposite you are being so cruel with your sis, that's obvious then you feel she's the most liked and you no. 1:18 TylerWebkinzFanoh so did i... 1:18 DestructiveMilkshakenow pming the losers 1:18 Cabbage pult 74 *totally shocked* Yeah, who? 1:18 Berryleaf Go Dave! 1:18 DerpyandDawnTyler is host 1:19 DerpyandDawn Not you tho 1:19 DestructiveMilkshakebut i was hosting suring the challenge 1:19 DestructiveMilkshake ... 1:19 Mirnish : N-Now... I-I... *falls asleep on Noah's shoulder smilling* 1:19 TylerWebkinzFanbut dude i am here 1:19 DerpyandDawnSo? he is still the host 1:19 DerpyandDawn He is back 1:19 DestructiveMilkshakek watever 1:19 SkyFanTDyeah but he already did the wheel 1:19 SkyFanTD wait 1:19 SkyFanTD no 1:19 DestructiveMilkshakeI'll pm him who loses next 1:19 SkyFanTDguys 1:19 The not so happy user Eh....Only NOAH AND DAVE! 1:19 SkyFanTDoh okay 1:19 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *wakes up* Uh what happened? Oh no, I FELL ASLEEP? DID WE LOSE? 1:19 DerpyandDawnHe is counting the votes so sending mine to him 1:19 BerryleafI vote Tyler for host 1:19 SkyFanTDsorry milkshake for that 1:19 King Flurry51 *blushes* ahem, ok, goodnight, Amy. Just..wow.. 1:20 TylerWebkinzFan GO DAVE 1:20 Berryleaf Go Dave! 1:20 The not so happy usereh, who wins? Noah or Dave? 1:20 Cabbage pult 74Who won? (Ooc) 1:20 DestructiveMilkshakePm'd tyler 1:20 ShawnFan14who do I send votes to? 1:20 TylerWebkinzFanme 1:20 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Oh Dave is still in! Go Dave! 1:20 The not so happy user Win for us, Noah! 1:20 TylerWebkinzFanshould i PM the people who is out? 1:20 King Flurry51 *returns to read* I'll try, I'll try.. 1:20 DestructiveMilkshakeYeah 1:21 Mirnish : I will win this for my team! AND FOR SKY! *Smiles at her and then he blushes* 1:21 Mirnish : He-He... 1:21 SkyFanTD *blushes* you can do it Dave! 1:21 The not so happy user C'mon, Noah! You can do it! 1:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Dave has really proven to be a great guy on the team. 1:21 LlewellynIsAwesome! *Conf* 1:22 Mirnish(Saddening) 1:22 LlewellynIsAwesome!I keep forgetting to put Conf in 1:22 The not so happy userso, who wins? 1:22 SkyFanTDwhat is saddening 1:22 Mirnish : I c-can... *yawns and hugs SKy* I l-l-lov-*Falls asleep on her shoulder* 1:22 TheEpicDestroyer : *snores* 1:22 Berryleaf Aw 1:22 ShawnFan14lol 1:22 Teamdarkfan4 *sleeps* 1:22 Berryleaf So cute 1:22 TylerWebkinzFan At least we got second 1:22 LlewellynIsAwesome! : No Dave! 1:22 Berryleaf Yeah, we're not going up for elimination 1:22 King Flurry51 *stops to read and look at Dave asleep* So..yawn..I'm the last one? 1:23 The not so happy user We won! For first! Thanks Noah! *falls asleep* 1:23 SkyFanTD oh no Dave *lets Dave lie down on her* SteelWolf has left the chat. 1:23 SkyFanTD *falls back to sleep* 1:23 Cabbage pult 74 That doesn't means that.... 1:23 DestructiveMilkshake(Noah won) 1:23 TylerWebkinzFan The Hawks have to vote for someone tonight, congrats Noah for winning for your team 1:23 MirnishYAY FOR NOAH, AMY AND DAVE 1:23 DestructiveMilkshake*Samey 1:23 TheEpicDestroyer : *wakes up* Huh? What's with all the cheering? *sees team throwing Noah in the air* Alright! We won. 1:23 ShawnFan14 Sucks we gotta vote someone out. 1:23 TheEpicDestroyer *feels face* Do I have something on my face, guys? 1:23 Mirnish*Samey 1:24 King Flurry51 hooray! *raises a fist to the sky, then falls asleep* now, if you don't mind.. ZZZZZZZ. 1:24 Mirnishbrb 1:24 SkyFanTDk 1:24 The not so happy user *conf* I told them that we could win. With teammwork and zzzzzz Pinkyrue has joined the chat. 1:24 Berryleaf *sees scott's face and starts laughing* 1:24 ShawnFan14we sending our votes now? 1:24 TylerWebkinzFan I have 1 vote 1:24 King Flurry51(OOC: yay, first time I won a randomize challenge!) 1:24 TylerWebkinzFanyes 1:24 ShawnFan14k 1:24 Berryleaf Okay who did this? 1:24 Berryleaf It's hilarious 1:24 Cabbage pult 74 F*ck. 1:24 SkyFanTD well I am glad we don't have to vote anyone out! *yawns 1:24 TheEpicDestroyer *sees sniggering team* Alright. No answer. Cool. 1:24 ShawnFan14did rj tell u his vote? 1:24 TylerWebkinzFanyes 1:24 DestructiveMilkshakehe did 1:24 ShawnFan14ok 1:25 King Flurry51 *smirks while snoring* Zzzz..eheh..zz.. 1:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : agreed Sky Pinkyrue has left the chat. 1:25 TylerWebkinzFan Same here guys 1:25 Berryleaf Yeah! We're undefeatable! 1:25 ShawnFan14 *Confessional* I cannot be stupid, and I got to go with my gut. So I guess that also means asking out Anne Maria. 1:25 King Flurry51OOC:who's saving this ep? 1:25 DerpyandDawn : Ahw, We lost. 1:25 SkyFanTDderpy did you save it 1:25 Berryleafooc: u because u won 1:26 Berryleaf ooc: loljk 1:26 DerpyandDawnI couldn't 1:26 SkyFanTDdid anyone save 1:26 DerpyandDawnI refreshed 1:26 TylerWebkinzFan 3 votes 1:26 Berryleafi can if u guys want 1:26 DestructiveMilkshake^@derpy 1:26 SkyFanTDplease do 1:26 Berryleafme? 1:26 King Flurry51ok 1:26 Berryleafok 1:26 SkyFanTD@berry 1:26 SkyFanTD thank you 1:26 King Flurry51but we should stop talking, then 1:26 Berryleafi'll do it when the episode is over 1:26 Berryleaf where should i put it 1:26 RiMiEg007 : We lost? 1:26 The not so happy useryeah, let's do the votes part 1:27 Mirnish : You did an amazing job Noah, I congratule you. 1:27 DestructiveMilkshakego to the ceremony now 1:27 DerpyandDawnI will sub Scarlett 1:27 LlewellynIsAwesome!wow lol every team lost at least once today lol 1:27 ShawnFan14 Anne Maria, I was wondering if...if...you wanted to be my girlfriend? *some what blushes* 1:27 ShawnFan14 rj wanted me to sub as Scarlett when he was gon 1:27 Mirnish *still sleeping on Sky's shoulder* 1:28 Cabbage pult 74 Well, we can be friends, but don't lose faith. *gives him a kiss* 1:28 Berryleafooc: actually i lost half of the interactions at the beginning 1:28 TheEpicDestroyerFor a "not so happy user" you sure are good at encouraging @Happy 1:28 SkyFanTD *conf* *yawns I cant let my feelings for Dave get in the way of how I play the game, but I cant hurt him again" 1:28 ShawnFan14 *kisses Anne Maria then stops* Okay....thanks for the kiss though ShawnFan14 Anne Maria, I was wondering if...if...you wanted to be my girlfriend? *some what blushes* 1:27 ShawnFan14 rj wanted me to sub as Scarlett when he was gon 1:27 Mirnish *still sleeping on Sky's shoulder* 1:28 Cabbage pult 74 Well, we can be friends, but don't lose faith. *gives him a kiss* 1:28 Berryleafooc: actually i lost half of the interactions at the beginning 1:28 TheEpicDestroyerFor a "not so happy user" you sure are good at encouraging @Happy 1:28 SkyFanTD *conf* *yawns I cant let my feelings for Dave get in the way of how I play the game, but I cant hurt him again" 1:28 ShawnFan14 *kisses Anne Maria then stops* Okay....thanks for the kiss though. TylerWebkinzFan 1st vote: Welcome to the Total Drama: The Next Generation Roleplay 2.0 Wiki chat 1:31 SkyFanTD... test 1:31 ShawnFan14 *before going to elimination* Trent, that was real cold how you blamed me for the coconut incident. 1:31 The not so happy userplease Tyler, do it, hurry up! 1:31 LlewellynIsAwesome!test' 1:31 King Flurry51lag ShawnFan14 has joined the chat. 1:31 Berryleaftest SkyFanTD has joined the chat. 1:31 Cabbage pult 74Wow, the crashed, it ruined the whole episode. (Ooc) LlewellynIsAwesome! has joined the chat. 1:31 King Flurry51I saved the episode until the part Justin kissed ann 1:31 SkyFanTDberry 1:31 DestructiveMilkshake... 1:31 SkyFanTDOMG 1:31 SkyFanTD THANK YOU FLURRY The not so happy user has joined the chat. DestructiveMilkshake has joined the chat. Berryleaf has joined the chat. VeryUnknownFan has joined the chat. 1:32 RiMiEg007I blame Milk 1:32 LlewellynIsAwesome!wb everyone 1:32 RiMiEg007 Mirnish has joined the chat. 1:32 DestructiveMilkshake¬¬ 1:32 The not so happy userTyler, can you do the elimination? DerpyandDawn has joined the chat. 1:32 Berryleafyeah everytime someone said something i lost more of the episode Heozaki has joined the chat. TylerWebkinzFan has joined the chat. 1:32 TylerWebkinzFani glitched oops 1:32 Berryleafu got it flurry? 1:32 King Flurry51no problem 1:32 SkyFanTDokay resume Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 1:33 King Flurry51yes, from almost the beginning to the part Justin kissed ann 1:33 VeryUnknownFanDo you have the votes? 1:33 King Flurry51I miss the ceremony 1:33 DestructiveMilkshakeceremony has happened yet 1:33 SkyFanTDhere lets redo that part 1:33 TylerWebkinzFan 1st vote: 1:33 King Flurry51to be honest I saved the episode since Sky said that joke about the Spirit Bridgette 1:33 TylerWebkinzFan 2nd vote: 1:33 TylerWebkinzFan 3rd vote: 1:33 Berryleafspirit bridgette? 1:33 LlewellynIsAwesome!wow do diverse 1:33 TheEpicDestroyer... 1:33 LlewellynIsAwesome!*so TheEpicDestroyer has joined the chat. 1:33 The not so happy userwow, so diferent 1:33 DestructiveMilkshake^@welly 1:33 MirnishSuch a colofur vote. 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!hey Epic 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan 4th vote: (jstin) 1:34 SkyFanTDokay that's good enough 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan* 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!OMG LOL 1:34 DestructiveMilkshakeoh my 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!four different votes 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan 5th vote: 1:34 DestructiveMilkshakemuch divide vote 1:34 TheEpicDestroyer#Drama 1:34 Berryleafvotes all over the place 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan 6th vote: 1:34 King Flurry51lol 1:34 TheEpicDestroyerle gasp 1:34 DestructiveMilkshakevery drama 1:34 ShawnFan14 *glares at Duncan* 1:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!le tie 1:34 The not so happy usertie? 1:34 Mirnish : *Awakes after a lot of time* WE WON!? Oh, wait... we didn't! 1:34 The not so happy userone left? 1:34 TylerWebkinzFan Last vote... 1:34 Berryleafno there's a 7th vote 1:34 Heozaki *begins to freak out* 1:34 The not so happy userdum dum dum 1:34 RiMiEg007 : *glares at Justin 1:35 TylerWebkinzFan 3rd person voted out of Total Drama Around the Globe.... 1:35 Cabbage pult 74 ...no please... 1:35 Heozaki ... 1:35 RiMiEg007 : ... 1:35 VeryUnknownFan : Oh no.... 1:35 TylerWebkinzFan Is... 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *gasps* 1:35 ShawnFan14 *pats Shawn on the back* *crosses fingers* 1:35 The not so happy userso... 1:35 RiMiEg007 : *glares* 1:35 Mirnishmuch... 1:35 Heozaki... 1:35 TheEpicDestroyer... 1:35 King Flurry51..drama 1:35 DestructiveMilkshake... 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome!... 1:35 Heozaki ... 1:35 ShawnFan14what the frick is the vote geez 1:35 Cabbage pult 74... 1:35 Mirnish... 1:35 RiMiEg007 : GET ON WITH IT! 1:35 The not so happy userplease! 1:35 LlewellynIsAwesome!... 1:35 VeryUnknownFanStop 1:35 Berryleaftyler i will smother you with a pillow 1:36 King Flurry51lol 1:36 Berryleafjk 1:36 DestructiveMilkshaketyler 1:36 ShawnFan14WHAT THE CRAP IS THE VOTE OMG 1:36 DestructiveMilkshakeread the last vote 1:36 SkyFanTD *conf* yawns* dave is cute, but I really want to focus on the game, but I don't want to hurt him again *sigh*" 1:36 Berryleafbut srsly hurry up 1:36 TheEpicDestroyer...not funny 1:36 DestructiveMilkshakeit's dragged on 1:36 TylerWebkinzFan 1:36 TheEpicDestroyerle gasp 1:36 King Flurry51wow 1:36 LlewellynIsAwesome! : WOAH, didn't see that coming 1:36 The not so happy useroh! 1:36 VeryUnknownFan : No. I am so sorry Duncan *hugs him* You deserved to stay here. 1:36 DestructiveMilkshakele gasp 1:36 Mirnish*FALLS FROM THE CHAIT* 1:36 King Flurry51ahah 1:36 King Flurry51 XD Mirn 1:36 RiMiEg007 : Have to say, not surprised! 1:36 Mirnish#blindside 1:37 Cabbage pult 74 But I didn't vote for him, I swear. Take care, Big guy. 1:37 DestructiveMilkshake#blindside 1:37 TylerWebkinzFan le WHAT 1:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : congrats Shawn, sorry to see you go buddy *pats Duncan on the back* 1:37 Mirnish#splitvote 1:37 VeryUnknownFan : Who voted him off? 1:37 ShawnFan14 *smirks* Get out bad boy. 1:37 Berryleafstop with the survivor! 1:37 DerpyandDawn : What? *Sighs* I thought we could finally... Get back together... Bye, 1:37 RiMiEg007 : I know Justin probably rigged the votes! 1:37 TheEpicDestroyer... 1:37 RiMiEg007 : Wait... what? 1:37 Mirnish#totaldramabreakdown 1:37 DestructiveMilkshake He did not. 1:37 Heozaki *relieved* Woah... 1:37 TylerWebkinzFan Duncan, it's time for you to go 1:37 ShawnFan14 How could I rig the votes? I'm not that villainous. 1:37 SkyFanTD bye Duncan! 1:37 VeryUnknownFan : Shawn should be the one going home. He has isolated himself from the team, and is the least useful 1:37 King Flurry51or that celver 1:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Bye Duncan 1:37 Mirnish : *Watching from behind* Un-EXPECTED. 1:37 DerpyandDawn^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ @Berry 1:37 TheEpicDestroyer Bye Duncan. 1:37 King Flurry51*clever* 1:38 Berryleaf Aw man, seeya Duncan 1:38 RiMiEg007 : See ya! *grabs a parachute* Well, this was lame! 1:38 ShawnFan14 Cya loser! *pats Shawn on the shoulder* Friends forever dude. 1:38 TylerWebkinzFan That....was.... 1:38 RiMiEg007 : *jumps* 1:38 DerpyandDawnTyler, In the TD universe TD IS THE SURVIVOR, Survivor does not exist in TD 1:38 Berryleaf Shocking? 1:38 Mirnish : Goodbye Duncan! *conf: Sky is not longer with that lameful idiot! She will be with me! 1:38 DestructiveMilkshakethat was unEGGspected 1:38 ShawnFan14omg no milky lol 1:38 MirnishNO ONE EGGSPECTED THAT. 1:38 TylerWebkinzFan Alright well 18 are left 1:39 King Flurry51No one Eggspected the Justin Opposition 1:39 TylerWebkinzFan Who will be voted out next time on TOTAL DRAMA AROUND THE GLOBE 1:39 TylerWebkinzFan END Category:Blog posts